1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for making a three-color street sign or other similar marker, the product having an aesthetically pleasing visual appearance.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Steel street signs, including specialty signs licensed by sports organizations for use of team or player names and team logos, are typically made from a metal blank which is embossed with a graphic. The embossed blank is treated with a base coat and dried and the raised portion of the embossed graphic painted and dried. The result is a two-color sign.
On many sports uniforms the players"" names, team logo, etc. are displayed in a color outlined in a contrasting color and applied to a jersey or the like in a third color. It would be desirable to have a three-color street sign, particularly for sports licensed products, where the letters and logos are in a color outlined in a contrasting color placed on a background color, in a manner like a team uniform.
On a production basis, it is difficult to produce a three-color street sign with the graphics outlined in a contrasting color. The outline border should be of a consistent width, if the product is to have an aesthetically pleasing visual appearance. Cost, however, is a factor and many printing techniques that might produce an acceptable three-color street sign are ruled out on the basis of price.
It will be appreciated that the demand for a three-color street sign or other marker is not limited to licensed sports products. Street signs and markers with other text, such as xe2x80x9cFIREFIGHTERS LANE,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cGOD BLESS AMERICA,xe2x80x9d etc. are also needed.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a three-color street sign or other similar marker which can be economically produced with an outline border of substantially consistent width. It is another object to provide a method for producing a three-color street sign or other marker on a production basis. It is also an object to provide a three-color street sign or other marker which has an aesthetically pleasing visual appearance. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, a process for making a three-color street sign or other marker comprises the steps of:
(a) selecting a planar metal blank;
(b) embossing the blank with a graphic image having a generally planar raised portion which is surrounded by a skirt rising out of the plane of the blank;
(c) applying a background color to the embossed blank;
(d) fixing the background color to the embossed blank;
(e) applying a first contrasting color to the generally planar raised portion and surrounding skirt of the embossed image with a compressible roller pressed against the embossed image with a first force;
(f) drying the first contrasting color;
(g) applying a second contrasting color to the planar raised portion of the embossed image with the compressible roller pressed against the embossed image with a second force, less than the first pressure; and
(h) drying the second contrasting color;
whereby the generally planar raised portion of the graphic image is outlined with a contrasting border of substantially consistent width set on a background color.
The product of the method as outlined above is a visually aesthetically pleasing three-color street sign or similar marker.
The invention summarized above comprises the method and product hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.